robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat L
The Third Wars - Heat L was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. Competing Robots Newcomers Atlas From Bath *Team Members: Richard Dallimore, Paul Sharp, Janet Dallimore *Weight: 75.4kg *Dimensions: 0.63m x 1.44m x 1.12m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x wheelchair motors *Weapons: Spike & 12" Cutting Disc Evil Weevil From Cardiff in Wales *Team Members: Kevin Pritchard, Andrew Davies, Michael Walsh *Weight: 76.5kg *Dimensions: 0.25 x 1.05 x 0.75m *Clearance: 0.20m *Power: Electric motors *Weapons: Lifting Spikes Flip Flop Fly From Hereford *Team Members: Paul Snook, Conrad Snook, Luke Angell *Weight: 78.5 kg *Dimensions: 0.57m x 0.98m x 0.98m *Clearance: 0.75m *Power: 4 x 24V windscreen wiper motors *Weapons: Hammer Panzer From Gloucester *Team Members: Simon Jones, Richard Jones, Alfred Cromwell *Weight: 79.9kg *Dimensions: 0.41 x 1.23 x 0.69m *Clearance: 0.60m *Power: 24v electric motors *Weapons: 2 Stroke Disc Cutter Triterobot From Bristol (with no robot introduction from the team!) *Team Members: Stan Launchbury, Jason Launchbury *Weight: 75.2kg *Dimensions: 0.42m x 1.08m x 1.20m *Clearance: 0.50m *Power: 2 x 600W starter motors *Weapons: Ramming Spikes Wild Willy From Lincoln *Team Members: Paul Wilcox, Mark Garroway, Ryan Pettefer *Weight: 80.8 kg *Dimensions: 0.67m x 1.20m x 0.85m *Clearance: 0.40m *Power: 4 x 20A fan motors *Weapons: Pickaxe Veterans Challenger 2 From High Wycombe *Team Members: Steve Dove, Andy Dove, Chris Dove *Weight: 79.6kg *Dimensions: 0.48m x 1.25m x 0.94m *Clearance: 0.50m *Power: Motorcycle Stater Motor *Weapons: Milling Cutter Undertaker From Lancashire *Team Members: Kevin Shirtcliffe, John Robinson, Philip Robinson *Weight: 79.1kg *Dimensions: 0.81m x 1.08m x 0.73m *Clearance: 0.60m *Power: 2 x 450W electric motors *Weapons: Scythe Round 1 Flip Flop Fly vs Wild Willy Wild Willy began by bumping into Flip Flop Fly and repeatedly firing the axe, but missing. Reversing away it attacked again, this time managing to hit the spikes sticking out of its opponent's wheel, after it recovered hitting the tyre and the body shell. It kept firing its axe as Flip Flop Fly backed away, missing with a swing. Then, Willy accidently ran into Sgt Bash, attacking him with its axe and making mulitple puncture marks. This earned it a lick of flame from Bash's flamethrower, while Flip Flop Fly looked on. Flip Flop Fly was then edged across the arena by Willy, taking another axe blow. Wild Willy brought its axe down onto the fly again, before the latter moved towards Wild Willy, who then powered it into a side wall. After it recovered, Flip Flop Fly was again buffeted by Wild Willy, trying to roll it into the pit, but missing. Flip Flop Fly was axed again, then bounced by the arena spike. Willy was also bounced by it, but Flip Flop Fly's tyre had suffered damage, as it was slowly deflating. Again rammed and axed by Willy, Flip Flop Fly was now moving very slowly and was extremely close to the pit. Wild Willy tried to nudge it in, but the fly had just enough power left to limp away from the edge of the it. Shockingly, after being bounced on the arena spike, Wild Willy then drove onto the edge of the pit, trying to escape by using the pickaxe. However this didn't work, as Matilda pushed it in. It went to a Judges' desicion though, as Flip Flop Fly was immobilized. The Judges controversially ruled in favour of Flip Flop Fly. . :Winner: Flip Flop Fly Challenger 2 vs Atlas Atlas sped out and rammed its foe, then it reversed away and turned around to use its cutting disc. Challenger 2 pushed Atlas, then began dragging it, actually buckling the armour. Atlas was forced into a side wall, then escaped and retreated, but was soon caught by Challenger. Atlas moved away, taking a lick of flame from Sgt Bash, then hit the a side wall. However here Atlas broke down and was attacked by the house robots, having the toy mech on top hacked off by Shunt and melted on the flame pit. :Winner: Challenger 2 Evil Weevil vs Triterobot Triterobot sped out immediately and rammed Evil Weevil, the latter then making the wrong move of driving into Sgt Bash's CPZ. On escaping, it was lifted by the spikes, allowing Triterobot to one of its own spikes underneath it, beaching it on a side wall. The weevil escaped again, ramming into Triterobot and pushing it into Sgt Bash, but he couldn't get a grip on Triterobot because of its shape and pushed it out, so Trterobot sped away from danger. Evil Weevil rammed into it again and shoved it across the arena, eventually into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Backing up for another charge, Evil Weevil shot forwards again, but miscalculated it and became impaled on one of Triterobot's spikes. However, the weevil had the more traction and was able to drag it across the arena, repeatedly driving backwards and forwards, causing Triterobot to deploy its smokescreen. Triterobot eventually freed itself, retreating away. Evil Weevil bumped into the green machine, reversing away before cautiously nudging, when Triterobot drove up it side and became stuck. Triterobot's wheels couldn't reach the ground, rendering it immobile and was pushed almost into the pit by Evil Weevil, who left it there to be destroyed by the house robots. Evil Weevil rammed Shunt, earning it a hit from his axe. :Winner: Evil Weevil Undertaker vs Panzer Panzer was equipped with the spikes for this battle. It moved away from its starting zone, unlike Undertaker who seemed to be having drive problems. Panzer trundled over the front wedge of it, before drive onto it again and up the axe, almost flipping itself. Undertaker was then flipped by the Arena Spike, but toppled back onto it and was bounced repeatedly. Sir Killalot then helped it off, but Panzer then manouvred around to Undertaker's side, forcing it all the the way across the arena to the the other side. Panzer reversed away, then drove up Undertaker's axe again, almost turning itself over. Panzer moved away, charged again and pierced Undertaker's side, then moved around to its back end and began pushing it again, this time towards the pit. Undertaker managed to manouvre itself to push Panzer away, but still couldn't gain proper control as the battle ended in a Judges' desicion, who gave it to Panzer. :Winner: Panzer Round 2 Evil Weevil vs Flip flop Fly . Evil Weevil span around briefly at the start of the fight, before Flip Flop Fly moved towards it and hit Evil Weevil with its hammer, but caused no damage. Evil Weevil then got stuck on an Arena Spike, before reversing and ramming Flip Flop Fly. Evil Weevil then tried to push Flip Flop Fly into Shunt's CPZ, but failed to because of the awkward shape of its opponent, with Flip Flop Fly simply passing over the top of it. Evil Weevil drove into the CPZ and was hit by the axe of Shunt twice, then reversing and narrowly avoiding a third attack. Evil Weevil then raised its forks and was able to gain purchase on Flip Flop Fly, pushing it into Shunt who tried to attack it with his axe, but the axe hit Flip Flop Fly's hammer and failed to touch the main body. Shunt tried another axe blow, but it was again deflected by the hammer. Evil Weevil and Flip Flop Fly then circled each other, before Evil Weevil got underneath its opponent and once again pushed it into Shunt. The House Robot then axed Flip Flop Fly's shell and caused a dent, before attacking one of the tyres but failed to puncture it. Flip Flop Fly's mobility had severely decreased, and Sir Killalot, Sergeant Bash and Matilda came in to attack it along with Shunt. Sir Killalot picked up Flip Flop Fly and dropped it in the centre of the Arena as cease was called. :Winner: Evil Weevil Panzer vs Challenger 2 The two machines charged at each other at the start of the battle, with Panzer intending to attack the rear of Challenger 2 due to its lack of weaponry in that area. Panzer then tried to push Challenger 2 who was taking mostly defensive actions, running away from its opponent. Panzer then drove up and over the sides of Challenger 2, unable to effectively push the other robot because of its low ground clearance. Panzer then managed to get around the back of Challenger 2 where it could push due to the flat surface, and managed to shove it into the pit. Sir Killalot and Shunt then came out of their CPZs to give the beaten Challenger 2 further punishment. Sir Killalot tried to drill into the rear of Challenger 2, while Shunt attacked Panzer with its axe, before axing Challenger 2 several times, creating multiple holes. :Winner: Panzer Heat Final Evil Weevil vs Panzer Evil Weevil drove around the Arena erratically, crashing into Matilda at one point, while Panzer sat motionless in its starting position, unable to move. After waiting for its opponent to attack, Evil Weevil rammed Panzer, then getting its forks underneath the lifeless machine and lifting it. Sir Killalot then came out of his CPZ and partly cut through one of its tracks. Evil Weevil pushed Panzer away from the House Robot and lifted it again before Sir Killalot picked up Panzer, paraded it around the Arena and then held the beaten machine while Sergeant Bash torched it with his flamethrower. :Heat Winner: Evil Weevil Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes containing a Pinball run Category:Heats won by a newcomer